Bunch of OS
by Who Think Fast
Summary: Petits OS sans prétention, drôles pour la plupart. Enfin, ça c'est mon avis. Et si vous me donniez le vôtre ?
1. C'est la fin du monde !

Salut tout le monde... Voilà un petit OS -un drabble même- qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand quelqu'un, en classe, a hurlé que c'était bientôt la fin du monde.  
Enfin bref. Enjoy !

_Fandom :_Avengers X Spiderman, Superfamily

_Disclaimer :_ Personnages (c) Marvel

_Rating :_ K

* * *

.

* * *

Tony travaillait tranquillement dans son atelier, mettant au point son armure, un peu amochée lors de son dernier combat. Non loin dans un sofa se trouvait Steve, qui crayonnait, les yeux rêveurs. Rien ne pouvait troubler leur sérénité de super-maris lorsque...  
DADADADADADA... Une cavalcade parvint à leurs oreilles. Ils n'y firent cependant pas attention, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en grand et qu'un petit bonhomme d'environ sept ans hurle :

_PAP, POP ! ON VA TOUS MOURIR !  
_Allons donc, Pete... Ne raconte pas d'idioties...  
_Mais regarde ! C'est ce qu'ils disent au journal !  
_DANS le jourenal, Peter, crut bon de le corriger Steve alors que Tony prenait ledit journal et lisait la première page.

_La prédiction Maya -plus que 200 jours à vivre !_ annonçaient les gros titres. Tony haussa les épaules et fourra le papier dans les mains de son mari, qui y jeta un regard effrayé.

_Pete, ce ne sont que des bêtises...  
_Matthew a dit que c'était vrai.  
_Écoute, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup le petit Murdock, et que c'est un de tes meilleurs amis, mais qui crois-tu le plus, lui ou moi ?  
_...Toi, Pap.  
_Biiiiiiiiiien, ravi de te l'entendre dire.  
_Ah, tu es sûr, Tony, que ce ne sont que des balivernes ? s'affola Steve naïvement. Non, mais j'ai peur moi, je ne suis pas de votre siècle et...

Tony se passa une main sur le visage et se retint de rire devant les deux bouilles effrayées qui le regardaient avec espoir. Il sentit une bouffée de fierté monter en lui devant sa petite famille et commença d'un ton docte :

_Premièrement, Steve, tu es un adulte, donc je ne te consolerais certainement pas -le concerné se renfrogna- ou alors que d'une seule façon, tu sais laquelle, termina Tony avec un clin d'œil avant de s'accroupir au niveau de son fils. Quant à toi, gamin, écoute moi bien. Je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de fin du monde, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que nous serons toujours là pour te protéger.

Steve regarda avec tendresse Peter se jeter au cou de son père et de le serrer aussi fort que ses petits bras le lui permettaient. Il s'approcha d'eux et se joignit au câlin, avant que le petit garçon ne se sépare d'eux et parte en courant, criant à qui voulait l'entendre -JARVIS en l'occurrence- qu'il avait les meilleurs papas du monde.

_Et donc Tony, quand est-ce que je vais être consolé ? demanda Steve d'une voix incertaine.

* * *

.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Rien de bien époustouflant. Rien que du fluff et de la guimauve familiale. Oui moi aussi des fois je me hais o/


	2. Taser

Petit texte ( très très petit) qui m'est venu à l'esprit récemment. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! Merci aux reviewers et à la mise en alerte !

Titre : Taser

Personnages : Coulson, Dr Banner, Tony, Captain.

Disclaimer : Je ne détiens rien.

* * *

_Pas sûr que ça ait été une bonne idée, Coulson.  
_Je suis tout aussi perplexe que vous, Banner.

Les deux hommes regardaient Tony, qui maniait un taser avec une dextérité plutôt... Impressionnante.  
En quelques minutes, il avait décimé la dizaine de mannequins de la salle d'entraînement.

_C'est comme... Comme s'il avait inventé le taser dans une vie antérieure.  
_Et qu'il avait dédié ladite vie au maniement du taser.

Sans plus de commentaires, ils sortirent de la salle, légèrement mal à l'aise vis à vis de la férocité du multimilliardaire.  
Ce qu'avait bien pu dire Captain, ils ne le savaient pas, mais ce dernier aller se faire sévèrement remonter les bretelles.  
Anthony Stark était assez dangereux à lui tout seul, pas besoin qu'on l'affuble de rage. Ni de taser, c'était promis, Coulson le récupèrerait dès que possible.

* * *

Bon. Peut-être avez-vous deviné d'où m'est venue l'idée de prêter un taser à Tony.  
Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, RDJ a aussi joué Sherlock, et, dans le premier film... Il utilise un taser. Donc voilà.

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas !


	3. L'armure

**AN :** Ouhlàlà, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, moi... Désolée pour ceux qui étaient (ahahahahahah) intéressés par mes écrits... Donc, voilà un os très court, centré sur Cap'. Parce que j'adore Cap'. Voilà voilà. Au passage, c'est toujours Mumu aux commandes.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, merci Marvel.

**Warnings :** Contient des infos relatives à Iron Man 3. Pas de spoilers, mais tout de même.

* * *

Steve boudait.  
Je répète. Steven Rogers, aka Captain America, soit le plus responsable, mature, et potentiellement agréable des Avengers _boudait._

Il regardait les news, dans le grand salon commun de la tour Avengers. Il regardait Rhodes, l'air fier, se pavaner devant l'Amérique toute entière. Ce n'était pas juste.  
Pourquoi Tony avait-il créé une armure pour son ami mais pas pour lui ? Surtout que SuperPatriot, c'était vraiment nul, comme nom. Pas autant que WarMachine, mais tout de même. Captain America, c'était bien mieux. Et c'était SES couleurs ! Le bleu, blanc, rouge; les étoiles de son cher drapeau ! Il se sentait trahi. Il avait complètement ignoré Tony depuis l'annonce officielle, et quand le milliardaire avait provoqué le Mandarin, il ne lui avait même pas téléphoné pour l'engueuler.

Bref. Steve boudait et il le vivait bien. C'est pas tous les jours que la quasi-totalité de l'équipe cuisinait des pancakes à sa place et le laissaient ruminer dans son coin, se demandant encore si on lui en voudrait beaucoup s'il cassait la télé, là, maintenant tout de suite.

* * *

Voilà ! Pas génial je l'accorde, mais j'aimais bien l'idée quand elle m'a traversé l'esprit. Laissez des reviews si le cœur vous en dit !


End file.
